


Tricks

by hanyou_elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeplessness, steve's a romantic, steve's sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to sleep, and Steve knows how to get him there.</p>
<p>Written for Earth for the Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

"Where is he?" Steve asked quietly. As if he could disturb the coziness of the room by speaking too loudly. Natasha and Clint were curled up on either side of Thor, who huddled their smaller bodies close to him in the middle of the couch. Bruce was completely unconscious, contorted into an arm chair with his shaggy head propped between his curled knees. Sam was in the floor, a bowl of popcorn and empty soda bottle with him. 

There was a single conspicuous absence that made Steve annoyed. He had only just gotten home from SHIELD, debriefing so they don't have to, only to find his team not collectively gathered, as tradition mandated. 

Instead, JARVIS had sent him a text message three hours ago that simply stated, _48 hours, sir._

Which meant that Tony had been going for nearly fifty hours. And after a fight. He looked down at his watch again and sighed, four hours ago now, so fifty-one hours. 

He nodded his greetings to Thor and Natasha before striding to the elevator that would take him to Tony. The poor, handsome idiot who didn't know how to take care of himself. 

He was exhausted himself. He had given up sleep for nearly a week now. He wanted to curl up in his bed with the engineer and drift off, knowing he'd be okay, he'd be safe. It was a river that went both ways. He had consented to allowing Tony to have one of his suits in their room, just not the sentient armor that responded to perceived threats according to Tony's biological responses. Steve slept with the shield at hand, so he didn't need to attack the armor instinctively and escalate the situation to something serious when Tony was having a nightmare. 

The shield helped Tony sleep as much as it helped Steve sleep. 

But Steve was tired. And he wanted to sleep. And he wanted to lay there, with his head on Tony's shoulder, his nose near the scars on Tony's chest, the sour tang of body odor and Tony's expensive soaps and deodorants and oil clinging to the back of his throat. He wanted comfort. 

Tony was stretched out across one of his tables, laying on his back in soft, filthy jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt. With one hand, he was playing with the blue tinted screens that floated above him, and with the other, he was turning a wrench over and over, balancing it on his stomach as it flipped. 

"You need to sleep," Steve murmured as he sauntered into the room. He didn't bend down to kiss Tony, because it would be giving into his subtle temptation, but he did grab the wrench and step back. "Tony, you need to sleep," he repeated. 

It was almost too much for him when Tony launched himself from the table- clearly his training with both Natasha and Clint was paying off. Steve stepped back, and held the wrench over his head. Like he had been teased as a child by Bucky. 

Tony reacted the way Steve expected with a pouting scowl, pursed lips, widened eyes. He jumped up on his tiptoes whining Steve's name. "Ste-ebe!" he whined, deliberately mispronouncing the name like he knew Tony knew he disliked. 

"You need to sleep. You've been awake for," he paused to look at his watch, "fifty-one hours now. It's time to sleep." 

"No!" Tony grunted. He pulled at Steve's shirt, braced against Steve's chest. 

Steve grinned quickly before he pulled out his secret weapon: puppy eyes. He blinked his eyes widely, pouted. He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and made sure to hold him close as he licked at his bottom lip. "Please?" he asked. He did what he knew would make the brunet weak in the knees and licked his lips. With Tony pressed against him, he rocked their bodies side to side, rolling his hips with the subtle movement.

Tony sighed, his body leaning heavily against Steve. “Okay,” he finally conceded. He curled his face into Steve’s neck as he murmured sulkily, “That should be illegal.”

“When we get to bed, I’ll make it up to you,” Steve answered with a purposeful nudge of his hips.


End file.
